la audicion
by c.c army
Summary: crisscolfer...esto es solo como yo creo que debe haber sido la audicion de darren y chris para estar en glee .. solo eso es mi primer fic.. asi que déjenme saber si les gusta.. gracias rachel :* gracias sandra :*
1. Chapter 1

**primer capitulo - la audicion**

**darren pov**

El despertador comenzó a sonar a las 7 en punto de la mañana, pero ya llevaba más de media hora despierto. Recostado en la cama viendo el techo y concentrado en mis pensamientos. Estire un brazo y de un solo movimiento Acabe con el molesto sonido. Decidí quedarme unos minutos más recostado y trate de poner en orden mi cabeza, empezando por lo más básico; como mi nombre y mi edad, pero, no lo logre, en mi cabeza no había espacio para cosas como esas en estos momentos.

Lo único que no podía dejar de pensar era en que hoy tendría la audición más importante de mi vida –Eso, si de verdad lo que quiero hacer con mi vida es actuar... ¿es lo que quiero? SI, SI LO ES- "Okey, Darren, concéntrate" me dije a mí mismo. Luego de tantos intentos frustrados por calmarme me di por vencido y me senté en el borde de la cama lentamente para ir a prepararme.

Coloque los pies en el piso, me levante y camine hacia la ventana que estaba cubierta por una gruesa cortina de color azul que no permitía la entrada de ningún rayo de sol, la aparte con cuidado, quizás con más del necesario. Y me quede observando el cielo, el día de hoy se encontraba de un azul diferente, el sol brillaba resplandeciente pero no tanto como paro tener que taparse la cara… simplemente era un día perfecto. Lo contemple por un par de minutos hasta que caí en cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde. Solté la cortina y la oscuridad volvió a inundar el lugar por lo cual encendí una lámpara.

Camine rápidamente hasta el baño y me detuve justo delante de la puerta, pensé en poner un poco de música ya que siempre me calma cuando estoy muy nervioso y este día estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. El equipo de sonido se hallaba a uno 10 pasos de mí, camine el corto trayecto hasta él y lo encendí, no hubo necesidad de introducir un disco, siempre se encontraba dentro el que había estado escuchando la noche anterior. La música comenzó a sonar y yo involuntariamente comencé a cantar. Emprendí de nuevo el camino hacia el baño pero no sin antes subir el volumen del equipo de sonido al máximo. Entre en el baño y cerré la puerta tras de mí, no quise mirarme en el espejo debía tener un aspecto horrible - siempre lo tengo en las mañanas- y no quería tener esa imagen de mí, no hoy. Abrí la ducha y ajuste la temperatura, comencé a desvestirme sin ningún cuidado y arrojando la ropa por todos lados me metí en la ducha y deje que el agua se mojara mi cuerpo y pude sentir como se llevaba mis frustraciones con ella a medida que bajaba por mi cuerpo.

Cuando termine mi baño me seque rápidamente y me envolví una toalla alrededor de la cintura, me aproxime al lavabo y cepille mis dientes tomándome mas tiempo del necesario incluso use hilo dental - debía estar perfecto en mi entrevista y eso incluía una dentadura perfecta- cuando termine decidí que ya podía mirarme en el espejo así que levante la cabeza y observe mi reflejo, me veía muy bien, había que reconocerlo, pase una mano por mi cabello- aun húmedo- y me dedique una sonrisa. Salí del baño la música aun sonaba fuerte y yo seguía cantando pero sin prestarle atención. Fui hasta el closet, tome la ropa que había escogido con antelación y me vestí con esmero, de nuevo fui hasta el baño para poder arreglar mi cabello; pero este estaba muy rebelde, al final opte por usar gel y solo así logre dominarlo. "Estoy listo" dije en voz alta. Apague el equipo de sonido, alise una vez más mi ropa, agarre mi celular y un par de cosas más, apague la lámpara, salí de la habitación. El resto de la casa se encontraba bien iluminada, por lo cual no fue problema llagar hasta la cocina, y servirme solo un vaso de agua ya que no tenía nada de hambre. Agarre las llaves de la casa y las del auto, les di un par de vueltas en mis manos para a continuación salir de casa.

Una vez que me encontré dentro del auto, respire profundamente y me repetí a mi mismo que si podía, cuando logre convencerme emprendí marcha hacia el estudio donde se realizarían las audiciones para una nueva serie de televisión llamada ''Glee''. Adicionaría pare el papel de Blaine; no saldría en la primera temporada pero si la serie tenia éxito más adelante yo sería un personaje principal.

El camino al estudio fue más corto de los que pensaba. Así que tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de que empezara la audición. Apague el auto y me desparrame en el asiento, mientras cuidaba de no arruinar mi cabello y mi ropa. Repetí en mi cabeza las líneas y luego de diez minutos salí del auto.

Cuando entre me quede asombrado de lo hermoso que era el lugar, los nervios volvieron mezclados con ganas de correr fuera del lugar, pero mis pies no respondieron a mis órdenes, y puedo asegurar que si no fuera porque alguien toco mi hombro hubiese seguido así por mucho tiempo.

-Hola, soy Chris Colfer. ¿También vienes a la entrevista? Te ves un poco nervioso, así que, supongo que si.- dijo una voz muy aguda. Al darme vuelta encontré con un muchacho un poco más alto que yo, delgado, con ojos azules y cabello castaño, inclusive llegue a pensar que era gay -cosa que el mismo confirmo más tarde- me miraba sonriente y con una mano extendida en mi dirección, correspondí al saludo -Sus manos eran realmente suaves- e igualmente le dedique una sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Darren Criss, y si, si vengo a adicionar. Estoy realmente nervioso. Nunca he hecho algo así y no sé como resultara. -dije mirando nuestras manos que aun seguían agitándose en el aire. Él al darse cuenta, soltó su mano rápidamente y se sonrojo un poco.

-¡Ups!, lo siento. Yo también estoy nervioso y los nervios siempre me traicionan- dijo mostrando otra sonrisa

- Descuida a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo. ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo?, aun no desayuno y mi estomago comienza a reclamar- reí mientras lo decía.

Fuimos a la gran cafetería del lugar. Comimos y hablamos hasta que llego el momento de subir a encontrarnos con el director.

Chris entro primero que yo.

"Suerte" gesticule con los labios mientras él me veía como pidiendo auxilio desde la puerta de la sala donde se realizaba la audición.

En poco tiempo ya estaba de vuelta y saltando de la emoción, por lo que supuse lo habían aceptado, fue directo con su familia la cual se encontraba esperándolo a unos cuantos puestos más atrás.

-DARREN CRISS- grito una joven anunciando que era mi turno. Respire profundo armándome de valor y camine hacia ella. Cuando llegue a la puerta, me volví y me di cuenta de que Chris me estaba mirando con el pulgar en alto. Le dedique una sonrisa y entre en la sala.

Era una amplia habitación, en la cual predominaba mucho el color dorado y rojo. había unas tres mesas de gran tamaño dispersas por el lugar, pero dejando a su vez, un espacio en el centro del lugar, en el cual se encontraba una silla con un micrófono sobre ella. Camine hacia ella levante el micrófono y me senté rápidamente.

-Buenos días- creo que en mi voz se podían notar los nervios.

.

- Buenos días. , ¿cierto?- dijo amablemente un hombre calvo, parecía ser el director, por el lugar que ocupaba en la habitación.

- Si, el mismo- esta vez hable con más seguridad que antes.

- Bueno le deseo suerte, comencemos.¿ Para qué papel desea adicionar ,por qué?

-Voy adicionar para el papel de Blaine Anderson, porque me siento identificado con el personaje en ciertos aspectos

- Disculpe la pregunta ¿es usted homosexual? Ya que el personaje de Blaine Anderson, lo es.

- No señor, no lo soy - pude sentir como la sangre se iba a mis mejillas.

- ¿y se cree capaz de interpretar a un personaje que si lo es?

- Si, creo que no tendré problemas con eso.

- Ya veremos - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Comience con sus líneas, por favor- pidió la muchacha ubicada a la derecha del director.

…

- Es usted muy buen actor, . Me ha convencido de que es el indicado para el papel. No buscaremos mas, definitivamente es usted. - dijo el director estrechándome la mano

-Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad- respondí sintiendo como se humedecían mis ojos, de la emoción

-Lo mantendremos informado, revise su correo electrónico cada cierto tiempo, puede retirarse- dijo la misma muchacha de antes.

- Okey. Gracias de nuevo.- dije y salí de la sala.

...

Comenzaba a encender el auto, cuando sentí que alguien golpeaba la ventanilla del lado del pasajero. Gire la cabeza y me di cuenta de que era Chris. No dude en bajar el vidrio.

- Hola de nuevo, Darren. Solo quería preguntarte como te ha ido, ¿obtuviste el papel?

-Hola Chris, si obtuve el papel que buscaba. Seré Blaine Anderson- mi voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal, supuse que seria de la alegría.

- ¿Enserio? Yo también obtuve el papel para el cual adicione, yo seré Kurt Hammel… ¿sabes lo que eso se significa, verdad?- su rostro mostraba una extraña mueca.

-Sí, significa que en la seria ambos seremos novios- de nuevo sentí la sangre subir, pero esta vez fue a todo mi rostro. Baje la mirada, al subirla de nuevo y ver su rostro me di cuenta que el también estaba algo colorado.

-Si... disculpa que te pregunte, ¿pero no será incomodo para ti hacerlo, ya que eres hetero? - sus mejilla aun seguían rojas.

-Quizás, al principio lo sea, pero ya me adaptare- dije fingiendo una sonrisa, para tranquilizarlo.

-Eso espero- dijo imitando mi sonrisa- Bueno, supongo que nos veremos después, ya tengo que irme. Hasta pronto- se despidió con agitando la mano

-Hasta luego- repetí el movimiento anterior y lo vi alejarse


	2. Chapter 2

2do capitulo - primera grabación justos

CHRIS POV.

Me encontraba en la cocina tomando mi coca de dieta matutina cuando sonó el teléfono celular. Coloque mi bebida en la mesa ya que era lo que tenía más cerca y descolgué el auricular.

-Chris al habla.

-Hola Chris, ¿como estas? Hablar Ryan.

- Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- pregunte aunque ya tenía cierto presentimiento acerca de lo que podía ser.

-En realidad solo llamaba para recordarte que mañana debes estar más temprano de lo normal en el set- dio una pequeña pausa y al darse cuenta de que yo no respondía continuo- es tu primera grabación con Darren y quiero que todo salga perfecto.

- Claro Ryan, no lo he olvidado- ¿cómo podría hacerlo?- ahí estaré, no te preocupes.

-Bueno eso era todo, nos vemos pronto, cuídate- se despidió.

-Hasta mañana Ryan- respondí y coloque el auricular en su lugar, luego camine hacia la sala para sentarme en mi nuevo y cómodo sillón de cuero negro. Una vez que llegue allí solo deje que mi cuerpo caer sobre él, di un par de movimientos algo bruscos hasta que logre sentirme cómodo y comencé a aclarar las ideas que rondaban por mi cabeza.

Mañana grabare con Darren ¿y qué? no debería estar nervioso solo porque es un hombre - uno muy apuesto- me dije a mi mismo reprendiéndome al mismo tiempo haber tenido esa clase de pensamiento.

Mientras todo esto ocurría dentro de mi cabeza mi cuerpo experimentaba una serie de escalofríos, tales como los que sentí el día que conocí a Darren; mientras charlábamos en la cafetería del hotel, esperando el momento para ir a adicionar.

FLASH BACK.

- Descuida a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo. ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo?, aun no desayuno y mi estomago comienza a reclamar- dijo el apuesto chico mientras reía mostrando una sonrisa perfecta.

Era un extraño, pero en cada vez que veía sus ojos podría sentir que lo conocía hace mucho tiempo, así que sin dudar solo asentí con la cabeza. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería del lugar. Una vez allí buscamos una mesa vacía y en cuestión de segundos una joven se nos acerco.

-Buenos días. ¿Que desean ordenar?- nos pregunto amablemente.

- Buenos días, bueno para mí será una cola y un pastel de manzana. ¿Tú quieres algo Chris?- me pregunto Darren y debo admitir que en ese momento no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos.

- Hey Chris, ¿deseas ordenar algo?- pregunto de nuevo agitando frenéticamente una mano frente mi rostro, lo cual me hizo entrar en razón.

-Lo siento, los nervios de nuevo. Si, una cola de dieta, por favor- ordene, en mi interior solo rezaba porque Darren no se hubiera percatado de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- ¿algo más?- pregunto la joven, mirando coquetamente a Darren. Pero él pareció no notarlo o era muy buen actor - no, nada más- respondió este y la mesera se alejo algo molesta.

- ¿para qué papel planeas adicionar?- le pregunte a Darren, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado tras la partida de la joven. Él estaba jugando con su servilleta así que tuve que pregúntale dos veces antes de lograr captar su atención.

- Quiero el papel de Blaine Anderson ¿y tú?- alzo una ceja. Un momento ¿Blaine Anderson? ¿Será gay? dios si lo es..

- Kurt Hammel…disculpa ¿dijiste: Blaine Anderson?- mi curiosidad era demasiado grande.

- Si el mismo… ¿por qué te extraña?- la mueca en su cara me hizo sentir como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más incorrecta del mundo.

- Lo siento es que el personaje es... y tú no pareces…- un fuerte escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

- ¿gay? No, no lo soy- que decepción.

- Kurt Hammel también es gay ¿o no?- el escalofrío volvió.

- Si, si lo es pero yo también, así que no es problema- trate de dejar en claro ese punto solo para terminar con la conversación, que se él hubiese continuado de no ser porque la joven volvió con nuestras ordenes.

Él comió en silencio y yo bebí la cola de igual forma, mirando hacia todos lados, cuando me di cuenta de la mesera volvía me apresure a sacar mi billetera.

- Déjalo yo invito- me interrumpió al darse cuenta de mis intenciones.

- Descuida de verdad no es problema para mi pagar- trate de sonar amable.

- Tu paga la próxima- ¿la próxima? ¿Qué rayos quiere decir con eso? sonaba muy seguro de que habrá una próxima vez. Cálmate Chris no hay por qué alarmarse solo es una comida, no es una cita ni nada serio. Me tranquilice a mí mismo y asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno creo que es hora de subir- afirmo, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y levantándose lentamente, yo lo imite, caminamos juntos hasta el lugar donde se realizaban las audiciones.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Debí haberme quedado dormido, porque cuando abrí los ojos ya era de noche y yo aun no había leído el guion. Comencé a buscarlo frenéticamente, recordaba haberlo tenido en mis piernas, pero esta ya no se encontraba allí; de repente sentí que algo cayó de mis piernas y en efecto era el guion. Esta vez no me fue difícil concentrarme, por lo cual lo memorice en cuestión de minutos.

Coloque el guion de vuelta en la mesa donde lo había encontrado antes y frote mis ojos suavemente. Me levante del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina llevándome conmigo la cola de dieta ya caliente; encendí la luz y vacié el poco contenido de la lata en el lavaplatos, y luego la arroje al cubo de basura. Pensé en comer algo, pensamiento que fue negado por mi estomago, pues acababa de contraerse de forma muy violenta; instintivamente coloque mis manos sobre él y apreté un poco, cuando el dolor desapareció decidí darme una ducha caliente, para relajarme, sentimiento que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos.

Camine casi corriendo hacia el baño, me mire en el espejo- me veía bien, como siempre- ajuste la temperatura del agua, espere un par de minutos y comencé a desvestirme muy lento, mientras sacaba una a una las prendas de mi ropa no podía evitar pensar en cómo sería el cuerpo de Darren. Cuando por fin me encontré totalmente desnudo coloque la ropa sobre la tapa del inodoro pero no sin antes doblarla. Entre totalmente en la ducha, la temperatura del agua era perfecta - relajante - dije en voz alta.

De nuevo toda clase de pensamientos comenzaron a entrar en mi cabeza y una vez más el protagonista de todos era Darren. Estos pensamiento eran tales que una vez me sorprendí a mi mismo a darme cuenta del lugar en donde reposaba mi mano era mi entrepierna. Luego de eso salí de la ducha, me seque y me vestí rápidamente.

Mañana será un día largo - suspire, recostándome en la cama.

...

-Al fin llegas - grito Ryan al verme.

- Hola para ti también, Ryan- mi tono de voz era muy sarcástico.

-Lo siento es que estoy algo estresado últimamente- se disculpo.

- Por allá esta Darren, ve con él. En un momento los llamo para comenzar- apunto con el dedo al lugar donde se encontraba Darren. Asentí con la cabeza y fui a encontrarme con él.

-Hola Darren, ¿como estas? me imagino que nervioso- pregunte tratando de que no me fallara la voz.

- ¡Chris!- exclamo y de la nada me dio un abrazo. Trate de corresponderlo pero mis brazos no respondieron. Al parecer noto lo incomodo de la situación ya que me soltó.

- ¿Cómo has estado? tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos.

-Bien…

- Ya vamos a comenzar, reúnanle por favor- grito Ryan, interrumpiéndome.

- Ni modo, vamos. - dije encogiéndome de hombros. Luego ambos fuimos a su encuentro.

...

- ¡fue genial!- grito Darren cuando terminamos de grabar, realmente no fue tan difícil como creí que seria. Al entrar en el personaje olvide todo lo que sentía, pero al terminar todo volvió y por 2.

- Siempre lo es- replique mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Eso espero... aunque todo ese trabajo me dejo sediento- me miro directo a los ojos.

-A un par de calles a una cafetería que te parece si vamos a beber algo - sugerí, aunque no estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

- ¡claro! vamos- tuve una sensación extraña en el estomago.

Salimos del set camino a la cafetería.

-Sabes Chris, ahora que lo pienso no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar como dios manda, ahora que tenemos tiempo me gustaría conocerte un poco mas- comento alzando una ceja (se veía tan bien cuando hacia eso).

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado… ¿te parece una pregunta yo, y una tú?- pregunte, de nuevo experimente esa extraña sensación.

-Está bien. Haber...¡ya está! ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- fácil.

-Azul, resalta mis ojos - respondí, mirándolo con grandes ojos-¿cuál es tu animal favorito?- pregunte de inmediato.

-Los pequeños, pero no tengo uno favorito- llegamos a la cafetería y el abrió la puerta. Sosteniéndola para que yo pasara (todo un caballero pensé).

-Gracias.

-No hay porque. Es mi turno de preguntar. ¿Vives solo?- ¿por qué diablos preguntas eso?

-Mmm.. si, ¿tu color favorito?

-Morado. Un café y una cola de dieta por favor. ¿Es lo que quieres cierto?- dios, lo recuerda.

-S-si, y acabas de hacer tu pregunta- dije mientras él me entregaba la cola de dieta.

-No es justo.. Pero lo dejare pasar.- comenzó a sacar su billetera, lo detuve con una mano.

-¿es mi turno de pagar, recuerdas?- saque el dinero de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y se lo entregue a la cajera.

-Claro, por ciertos acabas de hacer tu pregunta.- dijo sonriendo y haciendo una mueca.

-Muy observador- yo también estaba pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿me disculpas?- pregunto mostrándome su celular, asentí con la cabeza. Y él se alejo para contestar. Al cabo de poco tiempo ya estaba de vuelta.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme- se disculpo.

-No hay problema, solo recuerda que a mí me tocaba preguntar.. Hasta luego- me despedí.

-Está bien, hasta pronto- se despidió, mostrando de nuevo su gran sonrisa. Luego salió del lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3- Una decision puede cambiarlo todo

pov darren

-¿Me disculpas?- le pregunte a Chris, mostrándole la llamada entrante en mi teléfono celular. El asintió con la cabeza y embozo una media sonrisa. Me aleje un poco y conteste.

-¿Hola?- un número desconocido.

-¿Darren?- reconocí la voz de mi padre al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Papa? ¿eres tú?- esperaba que dijera que no.

-Sí. Hola hijo ¿cómo has estado?- mi padre se había marchado de la casa hace unos meses atrás dejándonos a mi madre y a mi solos. Sin embargo yo desconocía la razón de este suceso.

-Si papa de maravilla - mentí, en realidad habían sido unos meses muy duros.

-Me alegro… bueno hijo solo te llamaba para decirte que esta noche volveré a casa..- es hizo una pausa, en la cual yo supuse el esperaba mi respuesta, sin embargo yo no respondí - ohh, y también para felicitarte, tu madre me comento que conseguiste trabajo como actor, estoy orgullosos de ti hijo - era la primera vez que mostraba esa clase de sentimientos hacia mí.

-Gracias papa- fue todo lo que alcance a decir.

-Supongo que nos veremos a la noche… hasta luego hijo.

-Hasta la noche papa -me despedí secamente, el colgó el teléfono sin embargo yo me quede hay sosteniendo el aparato contra mi oreja. Me sentía molesto, confundido y alegre. Mi cuerpo era una fiesta de emociones. Tome la decisión de ir directamente en mi casa con la intención de hablar con mi madre acerca de esta llamada.

No quería irme, me había resultado muy agradable pasar el rato con Chris, no obstante este era un asunto muy importante. Debido a lo que camine lentamente hacia él.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme - me disculpe, no quería entrar en explicaciones.

-No hay problema, solo recuerda que a mí me tocaba preguntar… hasta luego- respondió el, su respuesta me causo mucha gracia, puesto a lo que no puede ocultar mi sonrisa.

-Está bien… hasta pronto- me despedí aun con la sonrisa en el rostro y finalmente salí del lugar.

Una vez a fuera comencé a caminar el camino de vuelta al hotel. había recorrido aproximadamente unos 10 pasos cuando escuche la voz de Chris que me llamaba, al volverme pude verlo corre hacia mí.

-Hey Darren, espera- grito una vez más. Y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba a mi lado.

-Olvide que mi auto también está en el hotel.- dijo él mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo realizado.

-Bueno… ya que estamos aquí continuemos con esas preguntas- sugerí, quería desviar mis pensamientos un poco.

- De acuerdo... ¿desde cuándo actúas?

-Mmm… desde los 10 anos. No se me ocurre nada más para preguntar... así que te cedo el turno.

-No hay problema...- pude notar como dudaba, sin embargo cuando despegue mis labios para decirle que podíamos dejarlo hasta ahí el me interrumpió.

-¿Tú vives solo?- justo lo que yo quería evitar.

-No vivo con mi madre… ohh mira ya llegamos - note como el captaba la incomodidad de la pregunta, puesto a lo que no dio ningún comentario a mi respuesta.

-¡Que rápido! bueno creo que ahora si debemos despedirnos - comento Chris, realizando una mueca con su rostro, levanto los brazos y me dio un abrazo, el cual yo correspondí sin ningún problema. La calidez que sentí con ese abrazo me transporto a cuando yo era tan solo un niño de de poca edad y mi padre me abrazaba de igual manera. De pronto un sentimiento cálido y húmedo inundo mi cara… cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando trate de secar las lagrimas para que Chris no las notara, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde. El se separo de mí y me miro con preocupación.

-Darren ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? - podía sentir la preocupación reflejada en su voz.

-Lo siento Chris... - fue todo lo que atine a decir.

-Darren ¿qué ocurre? si tienes algún problemas puedes contármelo- en ese momento todas mis emociones se encontraban entrelazadas, realmente deseaba hablar con alguien sobre mis problemas pero Chris era prácticamente un extraño. No obstante la necesidad me llevo a confiar en él.

-Darren se que algo pasa. No te obligare a contármelo si no quieres. Pero no te dejare conducir en ese estado - de nuevo recordé a mi padre y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

-Es mi padre - le dije entre sollozos.

-¿Que ocurre con él? fue él ¿el que te llamo en la cafetería?

-Si fue el - respondí en un susurro.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos y me cuentas todo mientras logras tranquilizarte - me tomo del brazo y me guio dentro del hotel, caminamos hasta su camerino. Al llegar el abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar, luego de pasar cerró la puerta tras de sí, con un gesto me indico que me sentara y yo obedecí. A continuación el se sentó en el suelo frente a mí.

-Haber ¿qué te agobia Darren?- lo que yo mas deseaba era desahogarme, sin embargo cuando abrí boca, mis labios se movieron pero sin articular palabra alguna. Levante las manos que hasta ese momento se encontraban sobre mis piernas y comencé a moverlas lentamente con la intención de llevarlas hacia mi rostro. El tomo una de mis manos mientras esta paseaba por mi mejilla tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por ella; le dio un apretón y luego con la mano que aun poseía libre sujeto mi barbilla, con un solo rápido y delicado movimiento levanto mi rostro.

-Darren, puedes contarme prometo tratar de ayudarte, pero debes confiar en mí ¿Puedes hacer eso?- el delicado tono de su voz era sumamente tranquilizante. limpie las lagrimas restantes (pues estas había cesado de fluir de mis ojos) con mi mano libre y deje que todo sentimiento interno saliera de mi reflejándose en mi voz..

-Realmente no es nada grave... es decir no es de vida o muerte… - dije e incluso llegue a convencerme un poco a mi mismo de eso.

-Si no es nada grave ¿porque estas así? y no me mientas.

-Está bien te lo contare todo- respire profundamente. Le di un par de golpes al mueble en el que me encontraba sentado para que él se sentara. El soltó mi mano y se acomodo a mi lado sin dejar de mirar mi rostro.

-Hace unos meses atrás cuando estaba en mi casa, escuche a mi madre y a mi padre discutiendo...hice una pausar antes de continuar - esa misma noche mi padre se fue de la casa y nos dejo a mi madre y a mí, fueron unos meses muy difíciles, tuvimos que mudarnos un par de veces, realmente no fue fácil. Hoy cuando estábamos en la cafetería y él me llamo me dijo que era para felicitarme por que conseguí el papel y también me dijo que volvería a casa esta noche... - la voz se me quebró al decir esto último.

-Me parece que debes ver su regreso como una oportunidad para enterarte de que fue lo ocurrido y tratar de arreglar las cosas entre ustedes.

-Lo que ocurre es que la razón por la que estaban discutiendo era yo... mi padre no quiere que yo actué, dice que es una pérdida de tiempo... y también se que no sabe que personaje interpreto y que en lo que se entere enloquecerá.

-Darren, no debes abandonar algo que amas y para lo que eres realmente bueno, solo porque a él le parece una pérdida de tiempo debes hacerle entender eso… ¿Y tu madre te apoya?

-Creo que es algo que debo intentar más adelante… si ella me apoya.. - de pronto sonó su celular, el lo saco del bolsillo, lo miro y volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-¿No vas a contestar?

-No, estoy algo ocupado - el teléfono siguió sonando aunque él no le presto atención - es muy importante que tengas a alguien que te apoye, así te será un poco mas fácil y con respecto a lo de darle la cara… solo procura que sea pronto.

El teléfono dejo de sonar.

-Sabes me parece que me ha hecho muy bien esta pequeña charla… gracias Chris - le agradecí sinceramente.

-Cuando quieras, además quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo - mientras decía esto, coloco la mano derecha sobre su pecho y levanto la izquierda en forma de promesa. Le dedique una sonrisa.

-Gracias de nuevo… si tengo algún otro problema ya se a quien acudir… - el embozo una sonrisa de igual manera y luego me entrego un papelito en cual había anotado su dirección.

-Por cualquier cosa, puedes ir a visitarme cuando lo necesite no lo dudes... y ahora creo que debes marcharte, para que te dé tiempo de arreglarte antes de que llegue tu padre - se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, desde allí me hizo un gesto con las cejas. yo me levante, pase una vez más las manos por mi rostro y me dirigí hacia donde él se encontraba. Ambos salimos en silencio; él me acompaño hasta mi auto.

-Hasta luego Darren, luego me comentas como resulta todo,-me dio un abrazo, el cual correspondí con gusto.

-Gracias Chris… prometo que lo hare. Hasta pronto.- realice un movimiento agitando mis manos en señal de despedida, el cual el imito mientras se alejaba.

Entre al auto y en seguida introducir las llaves en el switch de ignición, luego les di una pequeña vuelta y en un instante el auto se encontraba encendido, sin embargo espere unos minutos antes de emprender mi camino. Abrí la guantera y tantee dentro en busca de alguno de los cd's que siempre suelo guardar allí; de pronto recordé haberlos sacado hace una semana atrás con la intención de reemplazarlos por unos más modernos. al darme cuenta de que no encontraría nada allí, cerré la guantera suavemente y encendí la radio, pase por cada una de las emisoras hasta dar con una que me agradara.

Lentamente eleve mis manos y las ubique sobre el volante, a continuación emprendí camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba mi madre y posiblemente mi padre, un lugar que podría etiquetar como mi casa, mas no como mi hogar.

El viaje fue tranquilo, sin ningún inconveniente. Se podría decir que mis pensamientos y preocupaciones habían desaparecido o calmado un poco, gracias a Chris.

Llegue a mi casa alrededor de las 7:15.

Luego de estacionarme en el garaje y apagar el auto, me estire aun dentro de, el. Todos mis músculos se encontraban agarrotados sin razón aparente; hice sonar cada uno de los dedos de mis manos y procedí a salir del coche cerrando delicadamente la puerta tras de mí. Camine por el garaje sin encender la luz; conocía muy bien cada una de las cosas que se encontraban en ese lugar, el cual había sido mi refugio cada vez que escuchaba a mis padres discutir.

Subí un par de escalones llegando a la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, sin embargo cuando la empuje note que no respondió, así que empuje un poco mas fuerte pero de igual forma nada sucedió. la puerta estaba cerrada; la única entrada posible a la casa ahora era la puerta delantera.

Me encamine hacia la puerta del garaje con la finalidad de presionar el botón que se encontraba justo al lado de esta y que era el encargado de abrirla y cerrarla.

Llegue a ella con facilidad, tantee con mis manos sus costados pero sin éxito, no logre encontrar el botón.

Comenzaba a desesperarme por lo que finalmente opte por encender una lámpara y al hacerlo pude notar que junto a mi auto se encontraba el coche de mi hermano. lo examine por uno segundos antes de abrir la puerta del garaje y salir de este. Luego de cerrar la puerta camine a tropezones hacia la puerta de la casa, entre a esta sin cavilaciones y lo que vi al entrar realmente me sorprendió.

Mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor, mi madre junto a mi padre y mi hermano delante de ello. Esta era una escena que solo recordaba haber observado alrededor de 2 veces en mi vida; una era en mi cumpleaños numero 10 y no recuerdo el motivo de la otra ocasión pero segura ha de haber sido algo realmente especial. Sin embargo esta vez no era como ninguna de las recién mencionadas, esta vez era especial, había algo extraño: hablaban. de hecho lo hacían de manera muy feliz, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, aunque yo no era así.

Cerré la puerta, que aun seguía abierta luego de que entrara. al cerrarla hizo un fuerte ruido lo cual hizo que mi familia se volviera y notara mi llegada, pues al parecer no lo habían hecho.

Mi hermano literalmente corrió a darme un abrazo, el cual yo correspondí con gusto, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos; sobre el hombro de mi hermano pude ver a mi madre, ella se dio cuenta y simplemente me dedico una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-Hey Chuck creo que ya puedes soltarme me comienza a faltar el aire- no era cierto pero he de admitir que no soy fan de las demostraciones de cariño muy extensas.

-Lo siento, es aunque no lo crees… te extrañe- se ruborizo al decir esto. en ese sentido ambos somos iguales.

-Yo también, ahora suéltame ¿sí?- el me libero y yo me encamine hacia mi padre, que hasta ese momento había permanecido sentado en silencio, observando nuestro emocional reencuentro.

-Hoy papa- dije situándome justo frente a, el. El me miro a los ojos y se levanto de su asiento. sin mencionar palabra alguna, me abrazo; no puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez había recibido un abrazo o un beso de su parte.

-Lo siento hijo… siento mucho todo lo que he causado con mi partida, dejándolos solos a ti y a tu madre, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir... he vuelto para arreglar mis errores, por favor perdóname- susurro suplicante el mi oído. Escuchar a mi padre disculparse era algo totalmente nuevo para mí, y que fuera a mí a quien le pedía disculpa lo hacía aun mas extraño. No sabía que responder, así que me limite a susurrar de igual manera en su oído:

-Esa no es una respuesta que pueda darte en este momento, es algo que debo tomar mi tiempo para pensar. pero agradezco que hallas notado tu error- dicho esto correspondí mi abrazo de manera fugaz y de igual forma le di fin.

Mi madre debió percatarse de la tensión del momento ya que se levanto y poso una mano sobre mi hombro y otra sobre el hombre de mi padre. No podía creer la facilidad con la que parecía aceptar a mi padre de nuevo en nuestras vidas, pero ella tendría sus razones, ¿cierto?

-Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos… me parece que es hora de comer. ¿Me ayudas Darren?- ella se veía feliz, sentimiento que había hecho presencia muy pocas veces en nuestra casa en los últimos meses; a pesar de lo que mostraba su rostro, me di cuenta que ella no estaba del todo feliz, pues su voz se escucha un tanto extraña. Feliz y a la vez triste. Estoy seguro de que mi padre y mi hermano no lo notaron, pero tras haber pasado noches enteras escuchando su llanto, y consolándola yo lo hice de inmediato. La mire directamente a los ojos, interrogándola con la mirada, ella los abrió mucho. Yo comprendí que quería que no realizara comentario alguno acerca del tema, asentí y me dirigí con ella hacia la cocina; ya me contaría luego.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, un par de preguntas de mi padre acerca de la serie y otro par de mi hermano acerca del mismo tema. al parecer nadie estaba dispuesto a comenzar una conversación sobre la partida de mi padre a relucir y a decir verdad yo tampoco lo estaba.

Cuando terminamos de cenar ayude a mi madre a recoger la mesa.

-Bueno, me iré a dormir. Hoy fue un día muy ajetreado y estoy muy cansado. Buenas noches a todos- no me quede a escuchar sus expuestas, subí rápidamente a mi habitación y sin desvestirme me tendí en la cama.

Mire un rato el techo, sin pensar en nada en específico. Después de unos minutos, el cansancio y la fatiga comenzaron a apoderarse de mí. y yo sin resistirme me deje llevar.

...un mes después...

-¡Darren! ¡ven aquí inmediatamente! - escuche a mi padre gritar justo después e cruzar el umbral de la casa. Conocía la razón de ese llamado, pues recién había sido lanzado al aire el primer episodio de glee en el cual yo aparecía representando a un personaje gay. Este día había sido temido por mi desde que mi padre regreso a casa. Camine lentamente hacia él, retrasando el momento de nuestro inevitable encuentro.

El se encontraba de espaldas, sentado en el gran sillón de la sala frente al televisor. Me detuve a unos tres pasos de distancia.

-¿Sí?- pregunte, a pesar de ser una palabra muy corta, en ella se podía notar mi temor. El cual se incremento cuando el respondió con un profundo y prolongado suspiro.

-Me llamaste, ¿cierto?- insistí de nuevo, quería acabar con ese asunto lo más rápido posible.

Suspiro una vez ante de hablar.

-¿Por qué?- fue todo lo que dijo. No respondí ya que el comenzó a levantarse de su asiento y a caminar torpemente en mi dirección, mantenía la cabeza gacha y vestía ropa casual; seguro habría tenido alguna reunión de trabajo o algo por el estilo. Cada vez avanzaba más lento, hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a mí, tan cerca que pude sentir su pesada respiración sobre mi rostro.

-¿Por qué no me contaste que eras un marica? ¿ahh? - el voz de su tono era muy elevado y en su aliento logre percibir cierto olor a licor.

-No te lo conté porque no lo soy- replique. Se alejo un poco de mí y me dedico una mirada de decepción y desaprobación. Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna perdí el equilibrio por unos segundos, y me sostuve del marco de la puerta. mi padre "mi padre me odia'' repetí en mi cabeza hasta que me convencí de eso.

Se creó un gran silencio durante el cual solo se oían nuestras respiraciones y sus largos e interminables suspiros. Abrí los ojos, los había cerrado al ver esa mirada; y lo único que pude observar fueron los pies de mi padre avanzar hacia mí, luego vi su mano alzarse y golpear pesadamente mi rostro, el contacto con su piel quemaba y ardía. El impacto me hizo girar la cabeza bruscamente y golpeando la parte posterior de esta contra el marco de la puerta que aun sostenía el peso de mi cuerpo, debido a que mis piernas no eran capaces de hacerlo.

-¿Si no lo eres porque carajo interpretas ese personaje? vas a dejar esa serie ahora mismo no volverás a grabar ¿me oyes? y ruega porque ninguno de nuestros conocidos haya visto esto. Eres una vergüenza para mí...- sus palabras dolían. Cada una de ellas iba a parar directamente en mi estomago y como resultado este se retorcía con fuerza en mi interior. Sin embargo el verdadero dolor llego cuando el menciono en voz baja - no mereces llamarte mi hijo...- todo pareció perder sentido, la estructura que me sostenía dejo de ser útil, mis piernas temblaron y caí al suelo. Mi corazón latía con furia en mi pecho, y respiraba con dificultad; y a pesar de esto reuní las fuerzas necesarias para colocarme de pie y enfrentarlo.

-Y tu no mereces llamarte mi padre... nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás. Nos dejaste a mama y a mí y luego volviste pidiendo perdón diciendo que estabas arrepentido… quiero que sepas que nunca te perdone. Dejaste de ser mi padre en el momento en que te marchaste y hubiese dado todo porque nunca hubieses regresado... te odio - ya era momento de sacar todas mis frustraciones a la luz, y si bien todas no eran su culpa definitivamente la mayor parte lo eran.

-Como te atreves a hablarme así cuando tu eres la desgracia de la familia - grito y justo en ese momento mi madre interrumpió en la estancia.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque le dices eso?- pregunto mi madre con voz autoritaria. Quería largarme de ese lugar, quería irme lejos y simplemente correr, pero mis pies no respondían.

-Lo dijo porque es la verdad… este al que tu llamas tu hijo no es más que una marica -¿al que tu llamas tu hijo? eso significaba que realmente había dejado de serlo para el…

-El no es un marica… así que no te atrevas a llamarlo así de nuevo. El es mas hombre que tu- replico mi madre, esta vez gritando.

-No importa lo que tu digas… el nunca volverá a ser mi hijo si no deja ese estúpido programa - el tono de voz de mi padre era realmente alarmante.

No era cierto que esas cosas que mi padre decía, sin embargo yo era un cobarde, mi madre se encontraba allí dando la cara por mi defendiéndome contra el hombre que alguna vez en su vida amo, y por el cual ahora solo guarda rencor. Mientras yo permanecía plantado en el mismo sitio, sintiendo al mundo carece a pedazos a mí alrededor y sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Ya dejen de discutir de una vez… no dejare el programa, pero ya puedes dejar de preocuparte por los problemas que pueda causarte… me voy.- dije con decisión. y sali del lugar sin menconar una palabra mas.


End file.
